Love to hate
by stuf
Summary: Tonks hate Charlie, the 'if I ever see you again, it will be too soon' kind of hate. She told him that once, CHarlie replid with 'the feelings mutual love'. One question remains, why do they hate eachother? Rated for language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Tonks walked into 12 Grimmauld Place dancing to music in her head. She was wearing her weird sisters shirt, and had long red hair. She had been gone to the weird sisters concert the night before, and wanted to be normal for a little while. She knew that she would get bored of it by midday, but it wasn't exactly hard to change her hair. She danced into the kitchen and promptly slipped on the rug, falling to the ground.

"Hello Tonks." The voice of Molly Weasley interrupted her thoughts of 'Not again'. Tonks stood up and smiled at Molly.

"Hello." She grinned. "What's for breakfast?" She asked, walking over to get a glass.

"Well you haven't changed much." Came a very familiar voice from behind her. Tonks put the glass down where it would be safe and turned round.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked icily. Admittedly she knew that she would have to see him sometime, but she had been hoping that it wouldn't be this soon.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, sitting there with that stupid smug smile on his face.

"I have every right to be here." Tonks said fiercely. "You however, are not welcome." Molly had been watching the exchange rather confused.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked. The man (no that Tonks would call him that) at the table smirked.

"From school. Nymphie here was the year below me, and on the Gryffindor quidditch team." He said. "Although she never was as good as me." He added.

_Nymphadora Tonks walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. The noise of the party hit her full ball. For the second year in a row they had won the quidditch cup. She saw Ellie Jameson dancing on one of the tables, holding the cup above her head. Ellie was two years older then Tonks, but she was one of Tonk's best friends and fellow beater, they joined over their mutual love of quidditch, and mutual hate of male quidditch players. Although if you wanted to play quidditch in this school you had to play with the guys. Thankfully Ellie was captain this year. With a laugh Tonks joined Ellie on the table. They danced together, holding the cup above their heads. Charlie Weasley strode over to them and stood up behind them on the table placing his hands rather low on their hips._

"_How about you let the real players take credit for the cup." He said to Ellie._

"_Fuck off Weasley, we only won today because of the chasers. You didn't even catch the snitch." Ellie replied._

"_Yes, but what do the beaters do?" He asked, easily pulling the cup from their hands._

"_Stop the Slytherins from whooping your pretty boy ass." Tonks replied, taking the cup back and giving it to one of the chasers._

"_You think I'm pretty Nymphie? How about you and I head up to my-"_

"_Finish that sentence and you will never, ever even be able to suggest that again." She threatened fiercely. Charlie just smiled at her._

"_Come on Nymphie. You know you want to. Come have a go with a real quidditch player. We all know that you did Dom last week. A little pre-match celebration huh?" Tonks slapped him hard on the face, definitely leaving a mark. She turned and tried to walk away, but not before he grabbed her wrist._

"_You'll regret that Tonks." He spat out._

"_Oooh…I'm shaking in fear." She said sarcastically as she pulled her hand out of his grip and walked _

"You always just thought you were better because you were seeker." She sneered. "Why don't you go and fuck one of your precious dragons." She added icily before walking upstairs

Needless to say, Charlie Weasley was left in shock on how much more spunk the previously shy Nymphadora Tonks had.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys, sorry bout this, but last time i forgot to put tonks age on the flashback. she was 15 then. R&R, its much appreciated.**

Chapter 2!!!!

Tonks stormed upstairs and kicked her cousin's door open.

"Who the hell invited that bastard here!?" She yelled. Sirius looked at her, as if he was not surprised by her outburst.

"I was wondering when you would come up here." He said. Tonks glared at him, her eyes turning red, uncontrolled. He gulped.

"Well you see…DumbledorethoughtthatitwouldbebestforyouandCharlietoworktogetherforacoupleofweeks." He said before taking a deep breath.

"What the hell was that? Because if there was an answer in there I definitely didn't decipher it." She said angrily, storming over to her cousin and holding her hand up, threatening to slap him. Sirius cowered under her fury.

"Dumbledore wants you and Charlie to work together." He explained at bit more slowly. Tonks' hand moved slightly and Sirius flinched, diving under his desk faster then you could say 'slap'.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cried. Tonks swept her hand along the desk, throwing everything to the ground. She then kicked the side of the desk, causing Sirius to squeak.

"Oh grow up." She snapped before walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and crashed into the girl's room.

"I officially hate your brother." She said moodily to Ginny. Ginny looked shocked at this, Tonks normally got along with all the Weasley boys.

"Which one?" She asked, Hermione put down her book and listened with interest.

"The stuck up, pompous, arrogant ass of a seeker." Tonks replied, flopping onto the bed.

"You know Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately." Tonks said grumpily. "You guys got any chocolate?" She asked. Ginny threw her a snack size block of honeydukes best.

"You know Tonks, you claim to hate my brother, but you are showing the classic signs of someone with a crush." Ginny teased, ducking as Tonks threw a pillow at her head.

"Say that again and I'll make sure I don't miss." Tonks threatened. Hermione and Ginny looked shocked at that.

"Jeez, you really do hate him." Hermione said, throwing Tonks more chocolate.

"Why?" Ginny asked suddenly. Tonks looked at her, and suddenly went quiet.

"It's nothing." She said not meeting their eyes.

_16 year old Tonks walked silently up the empty stairs leading to the astronomy tower. Carefully watching her feet and concentrating on each step to ensure she didn't fall and make noise that would attract a teacher. She reached the final step and promptly fell over._

"_Just great." She muttered to her self as she stood up. She heard laughter in the corner and looked up to see Charlie Weasley trying to hold in his laughter._

"_Oh here, let me help you." Tonks said sarcastically as she glared at him._

"_But it's so much cuter when you get angry." Charlie said cockily. She scowled and hit his arm._

"_So what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to a seat near the window. She looked at him, waiting for his answer._

"_Just to think, it's a bit hard to get some alone time." He said. Tonks nodded._

"_I know what you mean."_

"_You're not a Weasley." Charlie said with a grin as he sat down next to her. Tonks gave him a small smile and looked back out the window. _

"_So what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, not looking at her, but out the window._

"_Couldn't sleep." She explained, also looking out the window._

"_Anything wrong?" He asked. Tonks looked at Charlie slightly shocked. He sounded genuinely worried about her._

"_Dad sent me an owl. My mother is really sick." She said, fighting back the tears. Charlie didn't know what to do, but he placed and arm around her shoulder. _

"_You need to talk about it?" He asked quietly. Tonks shrugged, then shook her head, then nodded her head, then shrugged again._

"_The healers don't think they'll be able to fix it." She said with yet another shrug. "It's hopeless, I'm gonna lose my mum." She said this almost so softly that Charlie didn't hear her. Charlie put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that she looked at him._

"_There's always a way." He said quietly. Tonks nodded, tears silently flowing down her face. Slowly she reached up and held his face in her hands. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Charlie took a moment to react, but was soon kissing her softly, lovingly, His hands moved to her waist and held her closer. Tonks suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled away, her eyes wide. She quickly stood up and broke the embrace._

"_This never happened." Was all she said before fleeing the room._

Ginny looked at Hermione before looking back at Tonks.

"Tonks, what is going on?" She asked tentatively. Tonks snapped her gaze to meet Ginny's. She opened her mouth to tell them when from the doorway they heard.

"Hey Gin." Tonks looked up and saw Charlie leaning against the door, giving the girls a wide smile. Tonks purposely avoided his gaze.

"I'll tell you later." Tonks said quickly getting up and trying to get past Charlie. But Charlie had other ideas, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"We need to talk." He said so that Ginny and Hermione couldn't hear.

"No we don't." She said trying to pull away.

"We do." He insisted, not letting go, but pulling her even closer. "And you are going to hear me out." He said, almost roughly. Tonks glared at him and without a second thought slapped him. Charlie reacted in the one way she wouldn't have expected. Not a second after she slapped him did she feel his lips on hers. She quickly pulled away and slapped him again.

"Just had to remind you." He said before turning and walking away. Tonks stared at his back, wide eyed.

"Nothing, huh?" Ginny asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!!!

After glaring at Ginny Tonks quickly followed Charlie down the hallway and into the lounge room. When she entered the door behind her closed.

"What the hell was that!" She asked, stepping towards Charlie threateningly and poking his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him.

"It got you alone didn't it?" He asked with a cocky grin. Tonks scowled and resisted the urge to slap him again. She pulled out of his embrace, whirled around and walked back to the door, only to find that it was locked. She went to pull out her wand. But it wasn't there. She turned and saw Charlie twirling it in his fingers.

"You know, for an auror you're awfully easy to disarm." He said, looking at her with a sweet smile.

"Weasley, give me my wand back this instant." Tonks said, her hands balling into fists. Charlie noticed this and gave her a, small, but genuine smile.

"Tonks, you tiny ineffectual fists will do nothing." He said. Tonks scowled and took another step towards him.

"And how would you know they didn't teach me a few things at auror school?" She asked. He laughed, causing Tonks' anger to rise.

"You wouldn't hurt me." He said with a smile. Tonks scowled and made a grab for her wand, he pulled it away.

"Uh uh uh…not until you talk to me." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She argued determinedly.

"I think there is." He said, starting to circle her. "Like the time you ran off, when you quit the quidditch team, the multiple boyfriends, and then, on our last day, the day I was due to leave for Romania, you tell me that it was all because of me, because you couldn't get me off your mind. You couldn't get _that kiss_ out of your mind." He said. Tonks scowled and didn't say anything, she looked straight ahead. Charlie came and faced her again. "I definitely think we have something to talk about."

"That was a long time ago." She said quietly.

"But you still think about the kiss. The way I was holding you." He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I lifted your chin." He put two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "I said-"

"There's always a way." Tonks said without thinking. She looked up at him, eyes wide and quickly pushed him away. "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak to you, and if you come near me, I will make sure that you can not even participate in the acting of conceiving children." She threatened. She heard the door open and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Miss Tonks." He said. Tonks would have sworn on her mothers life that she saw a hint of a smile on his face, and his eyes were most definitely sparkling.

"Why not professor?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Because you and Charlie are to work as partners for the Order."

_Tonks hurried down to the quidditch pitch. This was their first training since the…incident. She didn't know how it would go, and was worried about how to act around Charlie. She arrived early and sat down in the stands, waiting for the rest of the team to show up. She didn't want to go into the change room and risk running into him. He was the captain this year, Ellie was gone, and Tonks' was the only girl left on the team, the new beater was an arrogant prick who thought it was his job to protect Tonks. Meaning that often he wasn't protecting the other team members, and wouldn't let Tonks do anything._

_Charlie walked out onto the pitch struggling to carry the box of balls. He looked up and saw Tonks sitting in the stands._

"_Oi! Tonks! Come give me a hand with this!" He called, Tonks nodded and made her way down onto the pitch. She picked up one side and helped him carry it to the middle of the pitch._

"_Were have you been Tonks?" He asked quietly._

"_Just around." She answered dismissively. _

"_You've been avoiding me." Charlie said knowingly. Tonks didn't reply, but instead picked up the quaffle and threw it at his chest._

"_Better make sure your chaser get down here on time next training." She said before mounting her broom and starting to do laps of the pitch._

_An hour later and three players had been hit by bludgers._

"_TONKS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Charlie yelled as he flew towards the ground. Tonks scowled at the other beater who was watching her gloatingly._

"_What do you want Captain?" She spat when she landed._

"_What the hell is going on up there?!" He yelled. _

"_That stupid Neanderthal that you chose for a beater seems to think that a girl can't beat, and keeps blocking me, I can't get anywhere near the fucking things! And why the hell isn't he fucking down here being screamed at?!" She yelled back._

"_Because you are apparently the more experienced player! He has actually been hitting bludgers, I haven't seen you hit one all fucking day!" He yelled back._

"_Well if I'm so fucking bad you can find yourself a new beater!" She screamed at him before throwing her bat at him and storming off the field. Charlie looked around at the rest of the team for advice. When they gave none he yelled._

"_Do some drills!" Before following Tonks. He was about a hundred metres behind her when he called out._

"_So that's it? Your just gonna quit?!" She stopped and turned around._

"_I am not going to work my ass off for you if it does not go appreciated." She said before turning and starting to walk off again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him._

"_If this is about what happened…" He started._

"_I thought I told you that it never happened." She said quietly so that no one would hear._

"_Well get over it Tonks, it happened I kissed you, actually no. If I remember properly, you were the one that kissed me!" He yelled at her. She glared at him, breathing heavily before she slapped him._

"_Shut the fuck up." She said icily before turning once again and walking away, leaving Charlie to tell the team that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had just lost possibly the best beater they had seen in years._

Tonks stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"You two should definitely work out your differences. Because this will not be changed. It has been decided that the two of you will work together, and it is no longer open for discussion." He said before turning and leaving. He paused for a moment. "And I suggest that you two work out your differences before your first assignment." Tonks glared as her old headmaster walked off.

"You know, I preferred it when you smiled." Charlie said before leaving Tonks to consider what she needed to do, and how she would sort out this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

ok guys, heres the next chapter...u finally find out what happened between tonks and charlie...its not my best, but im working on it, i haven't written more then a oneshot for a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long time.\

Disclaimer: Do i honestly look like a multi-billionaire...i admit that im brilliant, but not that brilliant

Chapter 4!!!!

A few days later and Tonks found herself being dragged upstairs by Hermione and Ginny.

"You guys, I'm really not in the mood for a girl's night." She complained loudly, much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus, who were in the room across from the girls playing poker.

"Too bad Tonks. We are having a girl's night." Hermione said as they pushed her into their bedroom and shut the door. "And you are going to tell us what happened between you and Charlie all those years ago." Ginny finished with a smirk, pushing Tonks onto one of the beds. She looked up at the younger girls, almost fearfully.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, we'll just lock you in here with Charlie until the two of you sort out your problems." Hermione said offhandedly, a sweet smile on her face. Tonks looked at the pair, considering how she could get out of this before sighing in defeat.

"Gin, you don't know how weird it is to talk to you about what your brother and I did at school." She started off. Ginny just shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." She grinned. Tonks sighed again.

"I guess it all started when I was 15…" Tonks told her story to the girls, both of whom listened in rapt attention. About an hour later (with many interruptions) Tonks faltered for the first time.

"What happened next?" Hermione asked.

_Tonks was dressed, ready for graduation. It was her last ever day at school. She would never return to Hogwarts as a student. Waiting down in the Great Hall were hundreds of parents, friends and family. And for the first time in her life, Tonks was truly nervous. The whole year she had appeared as shy and withdrawn, just like the year before. But now…now was the first time in two years that Tonks would finally admit what she truly felt, not only to herself, but to the person who had caused her to withdraw, the person that had been on her mind nearly all day, everyday for the past two years._

"_You ready Dora?" Came the call of Tonks' best friend, Sarah Jakes. Tonks turned away from the mirror and smiled at her friend. The smile not quite reaching her blue eyes. Sarah gasped as she came out of the bathroom. _

"_Dora, you look…like…" Tonks' smile faltered._

"_I look too much like a Black don't I?" She asked, turning back to the mirror to change from her natural long black hair and ice blue eyes to something more…Tonks-like._

"_Nonono! Stop! Nymphadora Tonks, if you change one thing about yourself I will hex you back to first year!" Tonks looked back at her friend._

"_Are you sure?" She asked, playing with a lock of her hair. Sarah nodded._

"_Charlie will love it." She teased lightly. Tonks gave a forced smile and hit her friend on the arm. Ever since Tonks and Sarah had become friends the previous year, Sarah had always teased Tonks about liking Charlie. Tonks had always managed to laugh it off, always managed to joke about, but today, today it was a bit harder._

"_Let's just get down there." She said, grabbing Sarah's hand and leaving the dorm._

_Tonks walked into the Great Hall and immediately spotted Charlie and his family. The group of redheads weren't easy to miss._

"_Nymphadora! Oh, you look so beautiful!" Tonks smiled widely as she heard her mother's voice call out. She forced turned to face her parents happily._

"_Hi Mum, hi dad!" She said, hugging them both tightly. "I've missed you." She added, breathing in her mums scent again._

Ginny interrupted the story.

"What does this have to do with you and Charlie?" She asked. Tonks shrugged.

"It's a good waste of time?" She asked. Ginny just poked her.

"Hurry up and get to the good bit already." She said

_Tonks had sat threw the ceremony fidgeting. Sarah was a couple of rows in front of her, and Charlie was next to her, making her more nervous than ever. McGonagall gave a speech and they slowly went up and got their diploma's _(Or whatever it is the English have…I'm not sure) _one by one. Finally it got to Tonks; carefully she walked up the stage. Keeping her mind on her feet, making sure she didn't make a fool of herself. She took her diploma, shook Dumbledore's hand and moved to leave the stage…She was halfway down the stairs and congratulating herself on a smooth walk, when someone took a photo of her. She tripped over her feet and fell to the laughter of the hall. She considered just laying there until everyone left, but someone held out their hand to help her up._

"_Come on Nymphie." Tonk looked up to see it was Charlie's hand. She took it and pulled herself up. Together she and Charlie walked back to their seats._

"_Thanks." She whispered to him as Dumbledore made the final speech. He dismissed the family members first, inviting them to a lunch on the grounds, and then he dismissed the students, encouraging to take risks, and never to be afraid to return to Hogwarts for help. Charlie walked out before Tonks could stop him. She looked for him through the crowd, but couldn't see him anywhere. She was beginning to despair that she would never talk to him again,_

"_Looking for someone?" Came a voice from behind her. Tonks looked around and saw Charlie standing there, leaning against the wall._

"_I just wanted to thank you again for before." She said nervously._

"_You're welcome." He said with an easy smile. _

"_So what are you doing when we get out of here?" She asked._

"_I'm actually leaving for Romania today to go work with the dragons over there." Tonks' eyes went wide. "What about you?" Charlie asked._

"_I'm trying to get into Auror School." She said, fiddling with her hands. Charlie took a step towards her, recognising her expression from the one so many nights ago._

"_What's up?" He asked softly. Tonks looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. She roughly wiped them away._

"_It's just…you're leaving, and I'm an idiot." She said, trying to give him a smile._

"_I thought you would be happy about that." He said trying to get her to give him a genuine smile._

"_Why would I be? For the past year and a bit, all I have been able to think of was that kiss and you…And now you're leaving and I never did anything about this before and I'm never going to see you again, and-" She was cut off when Charlie pressed his lips against hers softly. Tonks quickly pulled away and slapped him. _

"_What was that for?!" She yelled at him._

"_I thought it was what you wanted! He yelled._

"_I don't want to be molested in front of everyone!"_

"_Then why the hell did you tell me that stuff?!" Tonks paused and noticed everyone around them was watching._

"_You know what Weasley? Have a nice life, meet a girl that's as obsessed with animals as you are. I never want to see you again." She said so that only he could hear. With that she turned and walked away, over to her parents, and never looked at him again._

"Until last week." Hermione finished. Tonks nodded.

"Glad to know she didn't leave anything out." Came a voice from the door. Tonks looked up.

"You have a very inconvenient habit of showing up when you need to." Tonks said.

"Harry and Ron dragged me up here." He explained, moving aside so that Tonks had a full view of Ron and Harry, both of whom had a very pleased smile on their faces. Tonks looked at Ginny and Hermione who were sharing the same smile, they stood up.

"Well you two, we had best be going." Hermione said as Ron and Harry pushed Charlie into the room. They sidestepped both Tonks and Charlie and stook in the doorway.

"Now, the two of you need to talk, and if you don't then The Order will suffer for it." Tonks reached for her wand, which once again wasn't there.

"You know Tonks, for an Auror, you are really easy to disarm." Ginny said holding up Tonks' wand.

"See I told you so!" Charlie said in her face, reaching for his own wand.

"Do you honestly think we would let you keep yours either?" Harry asked, holding up Charlie's wand. With matching evil grins the four closed the door and left them in the room in silence.

"By the way! This was mum's idea!" Came Ron's voice through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

ok guys, sorry about the wait, but i have 2 chapters for you!

Chapter 5!!!

It had been about an hour since the pair had been locked in the room, only to find that Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were a lot smarter then they seemed sometimes. All forms of transport were blocked off, they were locked tight in the room, couldn't apparate out, or even climb through the vent into another room. Tonks tried and ended up falling out with singed hair and eyebrows. They had given up and were sitting on opposite sides of the room when Charlie started laughing to himself quietly, catching Tonks' attention.

"I don't find anything funny about this." She said with one eyebrows raised.

"Well I do." Charlie said with a smirk.

"And what exactly is funny about this?" She asked defensively.

"My mother has never approved of matchmaking schemes…And yet she feels the need to shove us in a room together." He said, Tonks thought about it for a moment.

"I still don't see how that's funny." She said simply before turning her back to him and ignoring him once more.

"I suppose Hermione had something to do with all the spells." Charlie said, looking around the room. "I mean something this complicated and difficult, there's no way Ron and Harry could have done it on their own, and Ginny's underage, so she couldn't have helped with any of the spells." He said, filling up the silence, after a couple more moments Tonks spoke.

"You do realise that I'm trying to ignore you?" She asked, still not facing him. Charlie stood up and walked over to where Tonks was, sitting down behind her.

"I realised, it's not an unfamiliar gesture coming from you. I just don't want it to turn out like it did last time." He shrugged.

"What? Us screaming at each other in the common room and you getting kicked in the balls?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Well there's that, and the fact that we didn't talk at all."

"We barely talked before the -" She broke off, not sure what to call it. "And before that the only time we talked was when we were insulting each other." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want us to not talk now…What happened in the past is in the past, but now, now I want to get to now you again." He said with a shrug. "But I guess you don't care." He shrugged. Tonks slowly turned and faced him.

"What makes you think I don't care?" She asked, looking at him with a hurt look on her face.

"You didn't seem to care last time." Charlie pointed out.

"And neither did you." Tonks pointed out, somewhat sadly.

"But I did." Tonks looked straight at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Charlie moved a bit closer. Tonks tried to maintain eye contact without moving back. There was no way she was going to let him get to her.

"I mean that every time you thought I wasn't watching you, I was, I mean that every time you didn't come to watch a quidditch game, I didn't only notice, I played worse because of it…" He paused, not sure whether to go on or not. "I mean…that when I kissed you that one last time, I was actually thinking that I might have to stay in England." He admitted. Tonks' breath caught in her throat.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" She asked softly, still not moving away. Charlie gave a non-committal shrug and a small smile.

"I deserved it, well maybe not all the slaps, but definitely everything else." He said. "I was a complete jerk." Tonks gave a small laugh at that and returned the smile.

"I guess you were." She said, her eyes lighting up.

"There's that gorgeous smile." Charlie teased her gently. Tonks bit her lip gently. Slowly she reached out and held his face in her hands, just like she had done so many years before. Charlie watched her, almost nervously; unaware that he was holding his breath. Tonks pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him softly. Charlie responded automatically, kissing her gently, his hands going to her waist, holding her tenderly. Tonks slowly pulled away, looking at Charlie almost fearfully, she bit her lip nervously, until Charlie gave her a smile.

"Woah." Was all he said, causing her to let out a laugh. "So what are we gonna do now?" Charlie asked.

"Well I like this, but can we not tell your family? I don't want Hermione and Gin asking constant questions." She said slowly.

"Fine with me, do you wanna say that we worked through our problems and are willing to be friends?" He asked. Tonks thought for a second.

"Well that depends." She said with a smirk. Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but had a small smile on his face.

"On what?" He asked. Tonks shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, whether or not you're gonna ask me on a date?" She said. Charlie laughed.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked finally. Tonks grinned widely.

"I would love to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!!!

The pair chatted for awhile longer, not wanting to get caught in any compromising positions, until they heard whispers at the door.

"We're friends now! You can let us out!" Tonks called. The door opened a crack and they saw Ginny's head poke through.

"You two are…talking." She said, eyeing them suspiciously, she turned back and said something to the others before opening the door completely. Tonks and Charlie saw Ron, Hermione and Harry standing there with their wands pointing at the doorway.

"Is that really necessary?" Charlie asked as he stood up. Harry shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to get the two of you to be friends, that and we know that you would have done anything to be let out of the room." He said eyeing them a bit suspiciously as Charlie helped Tonks stand up.

"Well we're friends, so please lower your wands." Tonks said, a bit uneasily, eyeing them as if they didn't know how to handle a wand.

"And would you mind terribly if you returned ours?" Charlie added.

"Not until you give us some proof." Ron said. Hermione, Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We need proof that you two aren't just making this up." Hermione added.

"And how do we do that?" Charlie asked.

"One of you kiss the other on the cheek." Ginny finally said.

"And how does that prove that we are friends?"

"Do you want to be locked back in the room?" Harry asked. "Just do it, we'll tell you why after." He added. Charlie just rolled his eyes and kissed Tonks on the cheek, not to quickly, but not for too long. The younger four looked at each other, all in a silent agreement.

"You're friends." They said, lowering their wands.

"And how do you figure that one out?" Tonks asked, taking her wand from Ginny and handing Charlie his.

"Because if you weren't, then you Tonks you get annoyed or flip out, and Charlie would get that cocky smirk he gets on his face every time he annoys you." Ginny said simply. Tonks and Charlie looked at each other slightly shocked, before a sly grin crept its way onto her face.

"So, according to your theory, you would have no reaction if Harry kissed your cheek." She said, her grin growing wider as Ginny's eyes went wide.

"But…that's a completely…it's diff…" She tried to say, looking at the others, wide eyed, wanting help from someone, anyone.

"Come on Gin, it can't be that bad…you're just friends…right?" Charlie teased.

"Charlie! Don't encourage him, that's our little sister!" Ron scolded protectively. Ginny looked at Ron, eyes blazing.

"I don't need you to protect me." She said fiercely before turning, pulling Harry's face down to meet hers, and kissing him for all she was worth. Harry kind of stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do, before kissing her back. Ron stood there, silently seething. Charlie smirked and leaned towards Tonks.

"About time." He muttered, grinning at her. Tonks laughed softly and hit his arm.

"Come on you pair, let's give them some privacy." She said quietly to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not leaving the two of them alo-" Ron began to protest, but he was quickly silenced by Hermione, who pulled him out of the room faster that you could say 'kiss'. Tonks laughed and followed the pair, pulling Charlie with her. But before they got downstairs Charlie pulled her into a spare room quickly.

"About that date…" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a smile.

"You organise it, tell me what to wear, and I'll show up." She said simply. "It would be smart for us to meet where ever we're going." She added.

"Won't they get suspicious if we both have dates on the same night?" Charlie pointed out. Tonks thought for a moment.

"Then you can pick me up from my apartment." She grinned.

"You own an apartment?" He asked with a slightly wolfish grin. Tonks hit his chest.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She laughed.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you join me in it?" He smirked. She hit his chest again and turned to leave, only to be forced to turn around again. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" He asked with a grin.

"Goodbye." Tonks smirked before turning to leave again, but Charlie just pulled her back around and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Don't let me interrupt." Came a voice from the doorway. Tonks and Charlie sprung apart and saw Sirius standing there with a knowing grin on his face. Tonks slapped Charlie.

"You bastard!" She yelled.

"You know you liked it." He smirked cockily. Tonks slapped him again and turned, stalking away with her head held high.

Charlie looked at Sirius and rubbed his cheek.

"Lord that woman slaps hard." He muttered. Sirius smirked.

"A hint for next time, don't let Tonks look like she's enjoying the kiss so much, and if you two want to keep up this façade of 'just friends' you might want to cut down the yelling. Friends generally don't kiss and slap each other." He grinned knowingly. Charlie looked at him shocked.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, just you look after that cousin of mine, I wouldn't want to kick your ass for any reason."


End file.
